Temor Al Amor
by kitsune saki
Summary: Verdades y Perdidas, el dia mas feliz puede ser tu perdicion,los recuerdos que nos acechan por las noches vienen como olas y se van lentamente, una busqueda de la llave del fin de el tiempo? un fic Alterno de SyS
1. 30 de Junio

**Aviso importante: este fic contiene escenas de lemon así que si no te gusta este tipo de lectura o eres muy peque mejor no lo leas! Así que ya que están advertidos después no se quejen heee! XD**

**Temor al Amor**

**Capitulo I**

**Treinta de Junio**

**Hoy era un día especial para una persona, esta chica era la alegría de la familia, sabia ser una gran amiga, fanática de los videojuegos y de las películas de romance, aunque era una chica buena en clases no dejaba de ser algo ingenua y un poco distraída, aun asi algo le decia que faltaba algo, Serena Tsukino era su nombre y hoy cumplía 18 años.**

**Todos sus seres queridos se encontraban en la fiesta, Ami su mejor amiga que la conocía desde pequeña, Mina una chica igual de carismática que ella, Haruka una gran amiga que siempre la apoyaba en todo y le pasaba las tareas que solía a veces olvidar hacer, también se encontraba Michiru una excelente violinista y novia de Haruka (si, las dos mujeres y son parejas), Sammy su hermano, el era dos años mayor que ella y nunca dejaba de molestarla diciéndole "enana" o "atolondrada" , y claro también sus padres que habían sido los que organizaron su fiesta, pero hacia falta una persona **

"me dijo que cenaríamos a un lugar especial esta noche... solo espero que no sea un lugar muy elegante como el de la otra vez o me voy a dormir je je"

**Pensó Serena frente al espejo mientras se ponía una ligera sombra azul en los ojos para después bajar a la sala donde se encontraban todos que reían con las bromas de Mina, se divertían al ver como ella y su hermano discutían, pronto llego la hora del pastel**

**A Serena la sentaron en la cabeza de la mesa y taparon sus ojos mientras ella esperaba con una sonrisa, una vez que le quitaron la venda de los ojos, ella por unos momentos pestaño rapadamente para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la penumbra del lugar ya que habían tapado las ventanas y solo iluminaba una vela en forma de un 18 en medio de un delicioso pastel de chocolate que comenzaba a consumirse (la vela no el pastel jeje), los demás estaban sentados todos con una gran sonrisa cantándole y festejándole **

Ahora si Serena! tienes que pedir un deseo!

Decía con entusiasmo Mina

Seguro pedirá un milagro para que pase las pruebas de la escuela, con lo atolondrada que es...

**Se burlaba Sammy**

Hermano!

Sammy no molestes hoy a tu hermana, además ella siempre sale bien en sus calificaciones

**Decía su madre Ikkuco **

Que vas a pedir Sere-chan?

Pregunto Michuru

Amor sabes bien que si lo dice no se le cumplirá

Dijo Haruka abrazándola Serena se quedo un momento pensativa

"este día fue perfecto, todos están aquí... aun así... no puedo evitar aquella sensación quisiera saber, quisiera poder encontrar un sitio en donde pueda estar con el alma tranquila"

**Los ojos de Serena se cristalizaron por unos segundos, pero ella sacudió un poco la cabeza para así mostrar una ligera sonrisa y soplar con fuerza la vela a lo que todos aplaudieron, al abrir las ventanas y dejar entrar nuevamente la luz su padre fue a la cocina y regreso con algo en las manos**

Ahora los regalos!

**Dijo su padre con una cajita envuelta en un papel negro con estrellitas, tenia un listón rojo que acababa en un moño aunque la caja tenia algunos agujeros a los lados **

**Serena lo tomo emocionada y sintió que algo se movía adentro, lo abrió con cuidado, y sus ojos se iluminaron **

Muuuaaaiiii

**Se escucho un suave maullido y Serena lo tomo con cuidado **

Que hermosa gatita!

**La gatita de ojos violetas era completamente negra a excepción de su frente que tenia una extraña manchita amarilla y en su cuello un moño **

Gracias padre, me gusta muchísimo!

**Dijo ella dándole un gran abrazo**

Pobre gato se morirá de hambre

**Dijo Sammy aun molestándola pero ella no hizo caso**

Le pondré de nombre Luna!

**Su madre le regalo un nuevo Diario de pasa gruesa color azul donde estaba repleta de estrellas y en el centro una hermosa luna llena, Ami le regalo un libro de una historia romántica, Michiru le regalo un disco de música que era de su grupo favorito, Mina le regalo un juego de ropa que era una faldilla azul con una blusa blanca y sandalias del color de la falda, su hermano le regalo un hermoso collar que tenia una piedra en forma de una estrella plateada, Haruka le regalo unas llaves**

Llaves?

Así es gatita, son de tu nueva motocicleta

Que? ô-ô

**Grito asustado el padre de Serena y su madre**

Gracias Haruka! Aun que tu me tendrás que enseñar he!

Claro gatita

**Fue así que transcurrió toda la tarde, cuado todos sus amigos se fueron ya era casi las 9 de la noche**

Oye enana que no ibas a salir con tu noviecito ese?

**Dijo con molestia su hermano ya que ese sujeto no le agradaba**

Si es verdad será mejor que me de prisa o llegare tarde!

Acaso el no vendrá por ti?

**Preguntó ahora su Padre**

No, nos quedamos de ver en el centro a las 9:30

**Contesto ella a lo lejos ya que estaba por la parte alta de las escaleras y una gatita la iba siguiendo **

**Estaba vestida con el traje que le había regalado Mina el día de hoy adornando su cuello con el regalo de su hermano **

Wau! Princesa, te ves en verdad hermosa esta noche

**Se escucho la voz de un joven de 20 años alto de cabello corto y negro, de ojos azules, que llevaba en las manos una caja de chocolates y unas rosas rojas **

Darien!

**Dijo ella contenta de verlo**

Feliz cumpleaños princesa

**Darien llevo a su novia aun muy elegante lugar que tenia música clásica para el ambiente, lo que no le agrado del todo a su novia, ya que a ella le gustaban mas las cosas simples, ya que según ella no es necesario comprar el mar para poder admirarlo y sentirlo, en la cena había mucha formalidad, mucho silencio entre ellos dos, la comida... muy poca y muy cara... la ensalada a demás de ser poca era zanahoria... como detestaba la zanahoria! **

**Pero no importa, estaba con su novio, era su cumpleaños y no quería hacer escándalo por esto, fue así que para despejarse un poco de ese ambiente tan formal decidió ir al tocador a respirar un poco, no era que no le gustara las cosas elegantes pero simplemente ella preferiría otras cosas, ella le hubiese gustado algo mas... original y romántico, si esta bien el lugar tenia su romanticismo... un romanticismo muy superficial y vació**

**Cuando regreso, siguieron comiendo, hubo muy poca charla ya que en el lugar especial se debía mantener compostura, Ella sentía que en cualquier momento caería dormida, pero comenzó a sentirse extraña al tomar su jugo de naranja, ahora le sabia diferente... pero por que?**

**Creyó que era por el extraño platillo que parecía una extraña fusión de pollo con sabor a pescado y una extraña salsa verdosa :S**

**Pero poco a poco comenzó a marearse mas y en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa boba y una ricita chistosa**

Jijiji ... jijiji...jijijijiji

Te encuentras bien princesa?

**Pregunto Darien con una gran sonrisa al ver a su novia en ese extraño estado**

No se Darien jijiji pero... jijiji...me, me... jiji me siento... un poco jijijijii extraña jejejeje

**Darien no dijo nada y solamente tomo un sorbo a su copa y sonrió **

Creo que es hora de que salgamos

**Fue así que ambos salieron de aquel ... exclusivo lugar**

**Serena creyó que su novio la llevaría a casa para que descansara, así que al sentarse en el auto recargo su cabeza en el asiento y cerro los ojos esperando a que llegaran a su destino **

**Al sentir que el auto se detuvo cual fue su sorpresa, esa no era su casa... ni la de Darien**

Ven...

**Dijo el cuando abrió la puerta y le ofreció su mano**

Donde estamos?

Shhh...

**Fue su única respuesta al entrar al lugar, Serena aun se sentía mal así que solamente le siguió, no sabia ni como ni cuando pero ya se encontraba sobre una cama y sintiendo como las manos de su novio acariciaba su contorno con ambición recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, los brazos de Serena se interpusieron entre sus cuerpos pero por mas que intentaba apartarlo el no se movía**

**Una mano se deslizó debajo de la falda desde los muslos de la joven hasta la entrepierna, ella sintió un escalofrió, abrió grandes sus ojos como dos platos**

Darien no... basta...

**Intentaba decir aun apartándolo**

Me amas?

**Pregunto el sin dejar de besar su cuello **

"_Si lo amo?... yo.. no lo se... se que lo quiero pero esto..."_

Te quiero pero...

Entonces demuéstralo

**Dijo Darien interrumpiéndola con un insistente beso, ella no sabia que hacer aun se sentía mal así que solamente se mordió los labios al sentir como las prendas de su ropa estaban siendo retiradas con cierta brusquedad. Dio un sobresalto bajo el toque de los dedos masculinos al adentrarse a su ropa interior y acariciar los pétalos femeninos **

**Aquellos dedos hicieron que sintiera unas extrañas sensaciones jamás experimentadas arranco un gemido de sus labios **

**Por.. por fa..vor .. basta..**

**Pidió ella avergonzada, el rubor subió por sus mejillas, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba y no precisamente de pasión, sentía miedo...**

**Darien hizo caso omiso y continuaba tocándola de una forma brusca mientras el respiraba agitado por la excitación que tenia**

**Serena sentía que comenzaba a humedecerse no sabia por que pero eso le dio aun mas miedo.. pero un extraño alivio sintió ver que su novio se alejada de ella. Confusa intento parase sin saber que Darien solo se había alejado de ella para así quitarse la ropa que le quedaba**

**Casi enseguida la empujo para que no se levantara y así nuevamente estar sobre ella. Serena abrió los ojos asustada ella desesperada se movía para safarse de aquel agarre pero él seguía haciendo presión contra el colchón y se deslizo en ella, un fuerte gemido salio de los labios de Serena estaba segura de que algo se había rasgado dentro de ella **

**Da..Darien!**

**Tantas ganas de llorar...**

**Me duele, basta! Basta! Me lastimas!**

**Pero el no asía caso incluso comenzó a moverse mas rápido dentro de ella. Serena dio un nuevo grito al sentir como algo la llenaba**

**Cállate**

**Dijo Darien con los ojos azules viéndola con frialdad, tomando sus muñecas y aprisionarlas con su mano derecha y con la otra sosteniendo su cadera, fue asi que la segia embistiendo. Serena permaneció inmóvil demasiado impresionada confusa y miedo para emitir algún sonido cuando su novio callo ya satisfecho sobre ella **

" _es así como se siento esto, no... no!... como fue que paso... por que?"_

**Aun temerosa... se quedo dormida, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo ya que cuado abrió los ojos Darien ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, ella se levanto algo adolorida y cubrió su cuerpo con las mantas para así buscar su ropa, al terminar de vestirse vio un reloj que se encontraba a un lado de la desecha cama que indicaba las 2:00am **

**Si antes se sentía un poco sola, ahora sentía un gran vació en su corazón y en su ser, tanto asco... tanta confusión, tanto dolor**

**Ya no le dolía la cabeza ni se sentía mareada cuando salió del lugar se fijo en donde estaba, al ver un gran letrero que decía "motel las gatitas" se sintió aun mas asqueada **

**Tomo un taxi para que la llevara a casa, lo que fue algo difícil ya que a esas horas estaban las calles muy solitarias, pero aun asi logro llegar a casa, cuando abrió la puerta ...**

Ya era hora de que llegaras tonta! Estuve a punto de irme a buscarte, se puede saber en donde estabas!

**Le reprochaba su hermano**

Tienes suerte de que nuestros padres no se han dado cuenta de tu ausencia, será mejor que tengas una buena explicación enana!

Sammy...

**Susurro Serena con dificultad**

Sammy!

**Esta vez grito abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando con gran pesar **

Hermana... que fue lo que paso?... Serena...?

**Ella no respondía y siguió llorando, su hermano la abrazo tratando de consolarla tratando de calmarla **

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Hola! Soy yo! Kitsune Con un nuevo y diferente fic! Es el primer UA (universo alterno) que hago espero que les guste! **

**También se habrán dado cuenta que este fic no es un SyD verdad? Jeje así que de ahora en adelante Darien no volverá a salir... o si?**

**A casi lo olvido!**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen solo hago esto con el fin de entretener**

**Jeje creo que eso debía ponerlo primero antes que nada verdad? Jeje **

**Y ojalá me dejen un Rr ya que eso me da señal de que siga con este fic, además de que también eleva un poco la autoestima no creen? xD**


	2. Ligerita Es La Vida

**Temor al Amor**

**Capitulo II**

"**Que Ligerita Es La Vida"**

**Ya habían pasado varios años, Serena ya era toda una mujer de 25 años, su cabello largo en dos simpáticas coletas le daban un aire un poco infantil, sin embargo eso se rompía por su fría y amargada mirada, pocas veces se le veía sonreír ya que después de ese día... no había vuelto a hacerla misma...**

**Serena les había contado lo sucedido sus padres, ellos decepcionados de ella (por malinterpretar las cosas) la habían corrido de casa, pocas veces le dirigían la palabra cuando la veían, la única persona que tenia una fuerte unión era con su hermano Sammy que en ningún momento la abandono**

_Siete años, siete largos años_

**Suspiro ella con pesar **

**Y sus demás amigos? Ellos se habían marchado...**

**ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo**

Serena lloraba por su gran pena, le contaba a su amiga Mina lo sucedido y que pronto la echarían de casa

No se que hacer!

Decía entre sollozos

Serena... yo... perdóname... no puedo hacer nada por ti

Mina la abrazo con gran ternura

Perdóname, en estos momentos tan difíciles me gustaría ayudarte pero...

Mina? Que .. que estas diciendo?

Serena intento controlarse para así poner atención a su amiga

Serena... me iré... en unas semanas...a Europa

QUE? por que?

No quise decírtelo antes por que no te quería entristecer en tu cumpleaños, sabia que de por si te habías puesto triste al saber que Ami se marcharía a los E.U después de tu cumpleaños

No Mina no puedes dejarme así! No ahora!

Sere-chan.. yo ... lo siento

**ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**

**Ahora por lo que sabia de sus cartas Ami ya era una Gran Doctora, Mina había estudiado la actuación y teatro, ahora trabajaba en algunos papeles secundarios en telenovelas**

**Serena Salio de un gran edificio para así dirigirse a una moto negra, se puso su casco y avanzo rápidamente entre los carros, al parecer se le había hecho tarde **

**Y los demás? Bueno pues...**

**Michiru había conseguido una beca por tener un gran talento con la música y estuvo alejada por mucho tiempo **

**Haruka después de enterarse de lo sucedido fue en compañía de Sammy en busca de Darien, sin embargo este nunca apareció ...**

**Aunque Haruka y Sammy siempre intentaban ayudarla, animarla, ella se sentía sola, completamente derrumbada entre las sombras de su espíritu **

**Ahora Haruka por su gran estado físico participaba mucho en las olimpiadas corriendo y tenia que salir del país varias veces**

**Su hermano seguía apoyándola, gracias a el y que en esos momentos trabajaba, consiguieron un pequeño departamento para que estuviera viviendo en ese lugar**

**También Serena tubo que abandonar sus estudios, la vida era pesada y aunque su hermano la ayudaba económicamente no era suficiente, así que comenzó a buscar trabajo en todos lados. Lamentablemente nadie la aceptaba, hasta que encontró un lindo lugar llamado "Crown" donde tenían a los lados unos videojuegos, en el centro del lugar había unas mesitas ya que era también un restaurante y en la parte del fondo rentaban películas**

**El lugar buscaba ayudantes ya que habían muy pocos trabajadores, el lugar recién estaba abriendo **

**OoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo**

Hola, vienes por lo del anuncio?

Pregunto una chica de 15 años de ojos verdes y cabello rojo sujeto en una coleta con un moño, traía puesto un vestido amarillo y sobre este un delantal blanco, en sus manos una gran charola, Serena al verla implemente asintió con la cabeza sin mucha emoción

Que bien, mi nombre es Unazuki Furuhata, pero puedes llamarme solamente como "Azuki"

Dijo ella extendiendo su mano para saludarla, pero Serena apenas había tocado su manos y ya la había soltado... ya que desde ese día no le gustaba que la tocaran

Serena Tsukino

Contesto ella fríamente

Puedo llámate Serena?

Ella no respondió nada mas encogió los hombros como señal de que no importaba

Bien, sígueme te mostrare el lugar

Azuki la guiaba y le decía que debía hacer

Mi hermano no a de tardar, él es el dueño de este lugar su nombre es Andréu Furuhata, es una gran persona, seguramente te agradara

**OooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

**Serena al conocer a Andréu le parecía un chico muy presumido pero se dio cuenta que en realidad era un joven bastante amable y jovial, sin embargo ella le gustaba guardar distancia, no le gustaba mucho estar cerca delas personas **

**Fue así que comenzó a trabajar, varias veces tubo que trabajar horas extras para sobrevivir o intentaba buscar un segundo trabajo, el suelo era poco pero suficiente para tener comida en la mesa**

**Ella poco a poco fue independizándose ya que no siempre podía apoyarse sobre su hermano, el ya estaba casado y tenia familia que atender, pero Sammy siempre iba a visitarla los fines de semana **

**Pronto la moto se detuvo, había llegado al lugar **

**Una campana resonó y pocos minutos depuse varios niños salían de aquel lugar corriendo y riendo **

**Serena se recargo en una de las paredes del edificio a esperar, viendo a cada niño salir caundo...**

Maaammmiiiii!

**Serena vio a lo lejos como una pequeña de 7 años corría hacia ella con una gran sonrisa, su mirada brillante y vivas, su cabello negro que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros **

**Serena se agacho un poco para recibir a la pequeña en brazos y verla con gran cariño... su pequeña, su hija, fue esta pequeña que logro salir adelante, poder levantarse cada día y era la única persona que podía hacerla reír , sin embargo le dolía tanto. Como se puede querer tanto a una persona cuando se parece a la que mas odias?**

Mami, mami! Podemos ir hoy al parque?

**Pregunto su hija aun en su brazos**

Claro que si Hotaru, podemos ir hoy al parque

**Respondió ella dándole un beso, Hotaru era una niña lista y de gran imaginación, siempre la sorprendía con sus ocurrencias ya que la pequeña siempre le a gustado crear cuentos sobre seres mágicos, es que la vida puede ser tan fácil y ligera frente a los ojos de un niño...**

Continuara


	3. Un dia de Trabajo

**Temor al Amor**

**Capitulo III**

" **Un Dia de Trabajo"**

**Las ventanas retumbaban provocando un ruido temible, los rayos y truenos se escuchaban desde lejos mientras que las gotas duras y pesadas chocaban contra el suelo llenando la noche de ruidos escalofriantes **

**Sin embargo esta tormentosa noche estaba siendo ignorada por algo mucho peor**

_Aquellas ásperas manos tocando su piel, aquella presión en su cuerpo, el dolor en las muñecas de las manos, eso horrendo mareo... _

_**Basta! Basta!**_

_**Ella gritaba pero parecía que su voz no salía, solo se escuchaba el incesante jadeo de aquella persona, el aliento caliente sobre su piel y la lengua saboreando casi comiéndola, después las manos fueron aun mas abajo arañando sus piernas hasta que sangraba **_

Ella despertó alarmada y cubierta de un sudor frió, mientras intentaba respirar, fue cuando escucho los truenos de afuera, sintió frió y se abrazo a si misma meciéndose de atrás en adelante

"_mas que negarlo, quisiera olvidarlo"_

**Pensaba ella mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse cuando **

Mami...

**Se escuchó la suave voz de Hotaru parada en la puerta, con su pijama de conejitos mientras con su brazo izquierdo sostenía una muñeca, con la otra se frotaba sus ojitos **

Hotaru, que sucede? Por que estas despierta he pequeña?

Por que gritas? Tienes miedo?

**Pregunto ella al acercarse a la cama de Serena**

Si Hotaru, tengo miedo, me dan miedo los truenos

A mi también, puedo quedarme con tigo?

Claro, así ambas nos cuidaremos

**Dijo Serena asiéndose a un lado para que se acostara Hotaru, así ambas abrazadas Serena volvió a dormir **

**El campaneo de un reloj-alarma no deja de sonar haciendo que a las habitantes del pequeño departamento despertaran asustadas y bajo la cama**

Hay no! Hotaru metete a la regadera rápido yo mientras hago el desayuno

Dijo Serena corriendo a la cocina, al parecer nuevamente se les hacia tarde, al terminar de arreglarse bajaron del edificio

Hotaru y tu casco?

La niña encogió los hombros mientras mostraba una sonrisita

Se me olvido adentro

Serena suspiro pesadamente ya que tuvieron que subir por el casco y bajar nuevamente lo cual era bastante pesado ya que desde hace algunos días el elevador estaba descompuesto, que alivio que vivían al menos en el 3 piso

Hotaru una vez que tubo bien ajustadito el casco subieron a la motocicleta y fueron a su escuela

oooooooo

Renuncio!

Grito la chica rubia muy molesta

O cumplen mis demandas o renuncio!

Volvió a decir con un dedo en alto, un señor ya bastante grande la veía con seriedad

Esta bien Señorita Aino

Mina sonrió complacida

Dentro de los dos próximos capítulos mataremos a su personaje, ahora puede retirarse

Mina quedo como piedra al escuchar esas palabras,

"_eso significa que.. que .. tendré que buscar un nuevo trabajo?"_

Jajajaja hay Mina eso te pasa por estar pidiendo cosas de mas jajajaja

Se reía un joven de 23 años, de ojos verdes claros, de cabello grisáceo y largo que estaba sujeta por una coleta

No te rías Yaten! Además es tu culpa! ¬¬

Y ahora yo por que?

Pregunto el confuso

Por que tu me diste la idea!

Si pero no creía que en verdad lo tomaras en serio, no es mi culpa que tu capacidad mental sea tan bajo en el grado de que no diferencies una broma

No se que hacer! hoy en la tarde muero! T-T

Mina hacia un puchero mientras trataba de consolarse comiendo unas galletas

Vamos! No es para tanto, tómalo como unas vacaciones

Dijo tranquilo Yaten

Tengo una idea!

Dijo él con una sonrisa

Que planeas?

Pregunto un poco temerosa Mina, conocía ya desde hace tiempo a Yaten y reconocía esa sonrisa y cada vez que lo veía así a ella le iba mal, un muy buen ejemplo es que la hallan despedido ùú

Aquí esta la orden de la mesa 3 y 8 diles a los de la mesa 2 que ya no hay mas palillos de chocolate, se acabaron

Dijo Azuki cansada dándole a Serena unas bandejas con platos de comida, ella solo asintió

Desde hace un tiempo los clientes eran mas abundantes y Akzuki andaba de un lado al otro en la cocina mientras Serena, Molly y Kakyu atendían a los clientes

Ya esta la orden de la mesa 1, la 7 y tendrán que esperar un poco mas los de la 5

Andréu al ver a su hermana tan cansada decidió poner un letrero que decía que buscaban cocineros, el con mucho gusto le ayudaría en la cocina pero tenia que atender la área de videojuegos y películas que era muy visitado por los niños y algunos jóvenes

Azuki aquí hay una orden de la mesa 4

Le entregaba Molly una notita

Otra! Dios pero que pasa? Acaso se puso de acuerdo el mundo para hacerme trabajar?

Lloriquea ella mientras tomaba la orden

Serena al verla así, no dijo nada y entro a la cocina y comenzó a preparar los platillos

Serena, pero que haces? Eso tengo que hacerlo yo...

Dijo confusa Azuki

Kakyu pronto llegara y no creo que ella y Molly les moleste trabajar un poco demás en la atención del cliente y sobre todo te estas retrasando mucho y eso no es bueno para mis propinas ¬¬

Respondió ella sin siquiera verla y moviendo las manos

Serena... Gracias!

Así ambas trabajaban en la cocina, Andréu había visto lo que Serena había hecho y no pudo evitar sonreír

El se quedo embelesado al ver por primera ves a Serena, le parecía una chica misteriosa a lo que le llamaba mas la atención, siempre que intento acercársele ella lo evitaba, ella siempre ayudaba en todo, en la limpieza ayudando a Nicolas, a Molly con las compras para los platillos a Kakyu en ordenar o redecorar el lugar incluso hasta a él lo a ayudado para ordenar las películas y ahora en la cocina, auque claro todo esto lo hacia pero pocas veces hablaba, si no fuera por que algunas veces se tenia que quedar horas extras nunca hubiese sabido que la pequeña niña que traía era su hija.

Todo esto estaba pensando Andréu cuando se escucho la campanilla de la puerta al abrirse mostrando así a una chica muy alta, de cabello castaño y ondulado sujetado en una alta coleta, vestida con unos pantalones acampanados y una playera negra

Hola buenas tardes, es aquí donde solicitan una cocinera?

Pregunto ella amablemente

Si así es, tu buscas el puesto? Dime cual es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es Lita Kino

Mucho gusto soy Andréu Furuhata

Saludo el extendiendo la mano

Y dime tienes alguna experiencia?

Continura


	4. Invitacion

Temor al Amor 

Capitulo IV

Pelea! Pelea! Pelea!

**Coreaban unos niños emocionados mientras rodeaban a dos niñas que se pegaban**

Estas loca!

Eres una tonta!

Se insultaban las niñas 

Basta, pero que sucede Aquí?

**Intervino una maestra de pelo verde oscuro y muy largo, aparentemente cerca de los 35 años de edad, separo a las dos niñas que se jaloneaban**

Que clase de comportamiento es este!

Ella empezó!

**Se excuso una niña de pelo Rosado y ondulado apuntando a la otra **

No es verdad!

**Gritó enojada Hotaru**

Basta, niños retírense que ustedes tienen clases, mientras ustedes dos jovencitas vengan con migo

**Todos los demás niños se fueron decepcionados ya que el "espectáculo" había llegado a su fin sin ningún hueso roto uù ,las dos niñas siguieron a la maestra **

Se puede saber por que peleaban?

Ella empezó a pegarme, no se por que lo hizo

Encogió los brazos la niña de pelo rosa 

No es verdad, tu me estabas molestando

**La maestra suspiro pesadamente **

Rin arias el favor de esperar afuera de lo oficina por favor, en un momento hablare con tigo

**La niña salió un poco dudosa **

Hotaru, esta es la tercera vez que pelean, tu eres una niña muy tranquila y se que no eres de las personas que hacen algo sin razón, pero nunca me dices el por que, me dirás ahora?

**Hotaru bajo la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa **

Profesora Meiou, ... yo, lo siento, no quise dar problemas

Lo se, pero te pregunte la razón

Dijo con todo tranquilo y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña 

Rin.. dice que... yo...

**0000000**

Chicas ya se fue el ultimo cliente y acabo de poner el letrero de cerrado, por que no descansan y toman un refrigerio ya que en la tarde será un poco mas pesado

**Dijo Andréu con una ligera sonrisa al asomarse por la cocina**

Hay que bueno! Me muero de hambre

**Dijo contenta Molly al acercarse al refrigerador**

Últimamente viene mucha gente, que bueno tal vez así nos paguen mas jajaja

**Dijo divertida Kakyu al sentarse a descansar y viendo de reojo a Andréu que estaba por servirse un café, el obviamente entendió el comentario y nada mas asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa **

Por cierto, desde mañana vendrá una joven que les ayudara en la cocina, su nombre es Lita Kino, se ve agradable y será de gran ayuda para ti hermanita

Explicaba Andréu y había puesto un poco de agua para calentar, Serena estaba atenta a lo que decían sin embargo no expresaba ninguna emoción pero si se le había antojado un poco de ese café, así que se acercó donde estaban las tasas, pero no se dio cuenta que mientras Andréu conversaba con las demás este también iba a tomar una, erróneamente tomaron la misma, asiendo que Serena al sentir el contacto de las manos sus músculos se tensaran y soltó la taza haciendo que esta cayera al suelo

Lo siento...

No, no te preocupes Tsukino, fui mi culpa yo limpio

El fue afuera en busca de la escoba para limpiar el daño, todas las demás se le quedaron viendo a Serena y esta para disimular su incomodidad tomo otra taza y se sirvió un poco de café

000000

No lo se amor, creo que será mejor dejar esto, quizás esta vez si se moleste

**Hablaba con voz tranquila por el celular mientras caminaba por las calles de la cuidad, ya tenia 28 años, traía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla con tenis deportivos y una camisa blanca, su cabello corto color rubio cenizo estaba siento revuelto por el viento que chocaba contra su rostro**

Esta bien, esta bien, lo are, pero sigo pensando que no es buena idea... yo también te amo... hasta pronto

Se despidió por el celular y guardándolo en un bolsillo para si abrir una puerta de vidrio que tenia un letrero de "cerrado" pero eso no le importó

Andréu lo vio entrar y frunció el ceño

"_el otra vez..."_

Buenas tarde se encuentra mi gatita?

Pregunto al dirigirse a la parte de atrás del lugar sin esperar respuesta

"quien se cree que es ¬¬"

murmuro por lo bajo Andréu viéndolo muy, muy feo

Todos o al menos casi todas platicaban mientras comían, Serena vio su reloj dejando la taza a un y fue hacia la salida

Vas por Hotaru?

Preguntó Azuki

Si...

Contesto a secas

Si gustas yo puedo llevarte

Haruka, hola! cuando llegaste?

Pregunto Serena al verla con una sonrisa

Hace unos momentos, si quieres te doy un aventó

Ella guiño el ojo coquetamente y paso un brazo por el cuello de Seren y caminaban juntos hacia la salida, mientras que las otras chicas cuchicheaban sobre el recién llegado, ya antes había entrado el así...

"_es un chico muy apuesto, cada vez que viene mi hermano se pone rojo del coraje ya que nadie mas a podido abrasar a Serena, me pregunto por que no le gusta que la toquen"_

pensaba Azuki tomando un sorbo de una malteada

y a que se debe esta visita Haruka?

Acaso no puedo visitar a mi gatita sin ninguna razón?

Tsukino! A donde vas?

Interrumpió Andréu al verlos salir

Por Hotaru, no tardo

E-esta bien... no tardes

Pidió él viendo de reojo a Haruka, ella sabia por que la veía así y le divertía mucho esa situación así que abrazo nuevamente a Serena

Si no tardamos nada Furuhata, no te preocupes que Mi gatita estará bien acompañada

Andréu frunció el ceño, pero Serena no comprendía por que se había creado un silencio algo incomodo (si, aun es algo despistada xD) Así salieron del lugar y Haruka la guió hasta su auto deportivo rojo

Como se encuentra Michiru hace tiempo que ya no la veo

Comento Serena al ponerse su cinturón de seguridad

A va bastante bien, de hecho a eso vine, ella quería invitarte al concierto que se dará este fin de semana, tocara junto con un pianista... se llama... hay no me acuerdo, solo se que su apellido es Kou

Serena la veía asintiendo la cabeza

Pero este fin de semana viene mi hermano

A es verdad, pues invítalo también!

Contesto Haruka con una gran sonrisa Ella y Sammy se llevaban bastante bien

Haruka, dime algo, no planearan hacerme lo mismo que la ultima vez, cierto?

Dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos

Hay no! Como crees gatita

Rio un poco nerviosa mientras una gotita caía de su frente

Ruka! Te conozco! No me mientas, que planean tu y Michi he?

Je je je ññU este.. mira ya llegamos

Haruka estaciono su auto Serena suspiro negando la cabeza, ambas esperaron en la entrada de la escuela esperando el toque

Pronto los niños salieron corriendo de la escuela como manada escapando de su presa (jajaja apoco no?)

Serena buscaba con la mirada a Hotaru pero no la veía por ningún lado hasta que su vista se topo con una de las profesoras de la escuda que tenia a Hotaru de la mano, eso no le agrado nada pero aun así fue hacia ellas seguida por Haruka

Señora Tsukino?

Pregunto la profesora y ella asintió

Soy la procerosa Setsuna Meiou, Tenemos que hablar... a solas

Serena vio a Hotaru que tenia la cabeza baja

Esta bien, Haruka me esperarías aquí con Hotaru, por favor?

Claro Gatita

Hotaru camino hacia Haruka para así abrasarla, mientras Serena y Setsuna caminaban un poco, Haruka cargo a Hotaru

Haber peque ahora que hiciste, he?

Continuara


	5. Culpas

Temor al Amor 

Capitulo V

"Culpas"

Yaten espera! Es que aun no encuentro mi...

Decía Mina corriendo de un lado al otro

Hay mujer! Tu nunca encuentras nada!

Se quejaba Yaten dejándose caer sobre un sillón

Es que lo necesito, es muy importante para mi, no salgo a ningún lado sin el

Así lo vas perder mas rápido ¬¬

Se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos un poco desesperado

Aquí esta!

Dijo contenta Mina tomando entre sus manos un collar en forma de corazón de color amarillo y con una "M" en medio

Y para que es eso?

Bueno es que, tiene un gran valor sentimental y es también para la buena suerte xD

Yaten se paro quedando frente a ella

Bueno, bueno, ya estas lista? O nunca podremos comprar los boletos

Claro!

**000000000000**

**Después de la platica con la profesora Serena había regresado con su amiga Haruka y su hija, no la regaño ni le dijo nada, en lugar de eso le regalo una sutil sonrisa **

Serena, atiende a los de la mesa 6 por favor, ya bastante tengo con la señora de la mesa 1 que es una amargada... no se como hay gente así!

**Le pidió Kakyu mientras tomaba unos platos, Serena asintió aun que apenas lograba escucharla**

"_esto es mi culpa... Hotaru esta pasando por esto por mi culpa...u.ù"_

Bienvenidos a Crown, desean pedir ya su orden?

Preguntó Serena una vez que estuvo frente a los clientes que eran unos jóvenes mas o menos de la edad de ella. Uno de ellos era el que pedía la comida con una gran sonrisa coqueta, pero Serena solamente escuchaba los pedidos y tenia la mirada fija en la libretilla

En un momento se lo traigo

Dijo para así retirarse

" _no se que hacer... que le puedo decir?...Hija tu padre no esta con nosotras por que es un maldito hijo de perra y abuso de mi dejándonos a las dos por nuestra suerte, no eso no, que su padre no esta con nosotras por que esta muerto? Eso suena mejor "_

Serena suspiro pesadamente sintiendo su alma caer, y dejaba la orden en una ventanilla donde la recogía Azuki

Flash back

Señora Tsukino, el día de hoy Hotaru y otra alumna crearon una pelea, no es la primera vez, esta es la tercera

Comenzó a decir Setsuna a lo que Serena frunció el ceño ¿por qué su hija no le había dicho nada?

Por que fue la pelea?

Pregunto ella tratando de calmarse

Los niños... en un dos días se ara un festival donde se invitan a los padres de familia a participar, los niños se enteraron que Hotaru no tiene contacto con su padre

Serena sintió un nudo en el estomago tan solo pensar que en verdad ese maldito era el padre de la persona que mas quería

Fin de flash back

_Esos malditos escuincles si lastima nuevamente a mi hija les pateare el trasero!_

Pensó ella con furia en sus ojos

Serena...Serena!

Hoe?

Aquí tienes la orden

Dijo Azuki trayéndola a la realidad, Serena lo tomo y fue a entregarlas aun estando ella dentro de sus pensamientos,

" _la profesora me dijo que estará pendiente de ella para que no vuelva a suceder y dejen de molestarla aun así... me gustaría hacer algo más... Hotaru.. por que no me lo habías dicho antes... si tan solo ..." _

Segua ella internamente en sus pensamientos con una triste mirada, sin darse cuenta de que en el suelo se encontraban algunos restos de comidas haciendo que Serena cayera estrepitosamente cerca de la mesa, la comida voló y su rostro quedo incrustado en el suelo T.T

Los jóvenes de la mesa rieron al ver aquello pero el que había pedido la comida se levanto rápido a ayudarle

Te encuentras bien?

Pregunto mientras tomaba su brazo con delicadeza y así ayudarle a levantarse

S-Si

Su rostro estaba no solamente con la forma del suelo sino que también tenia algo de salsa de tomate haciendo que pareciera sangre

Tsukino! Estas bien? No te paso nada!

Esta vez fue Andréu quien se dirigía a ella ya que había visto lo sucedido desde el lugar de los videojuegos donde se encontraba Hotaru jugando y Molly que le daba una paleta

O no! Rápido ven con migo hay que llevarte a un hospital!

Dijo Andréu al intentar tomar su mano pero no logro siquiera tocarla ya que ella lo habia rechazado.. Nuevamente

No exageres Furuhata, es solo salsa de tomate, estoy bien

Dijo ella secamente sin notar que aquel joven aun le sostenía del brazo

Segura?

Si, discúlpeme por favor en un momento volveré a traer su comida

Se dirigió esta vez hacia los clientes

No te preocupes esos accidentes suelen suceder, solo no te distraigas tanto para la otra

Guiño el ojo el joven para así sentarse nuevamente, en ese momento Molly llego con ellos con una escoba y recogedor detrás de ella estaba Hotaru

Serena suspiro pesadamente... mientras se limpiaba el rostro

Andréu al escucharla supo lo que tal vez ella pensaba

No te preocupes esto no te lo descontare, tu tranquila

Gracias, vamos Hotaru ...

Dijo Serena llevando a la pequeña hacia la cocina, quería hablar con ella sobre el asunto de la escuela pero al parecer eso tenia que esperar un poco mas ya que los clientes ellos si no podían esperar

Hotaru, espérame aquí un poco mas, pronto nos iremos a casa, no le des mucha lata a Azuki he?

Si mamá

Contesto ella con una sonrisa

Hola pequeña, te gustaría ayudarme?

Sii! Que tengo que hacer

A pues a esto lo hacer rolitos y le pones en esta bandeja, para que así yo la pueda poner en el horno, esta bien?

Sip!

Azuki, necesitare que me vuelvas a dar la orden anterior

De acuerdo no hay problema Serena

000000000

Ami! Ami!

Gritaba una chica de cabello largo y negro mientras corría por los pasillos del aeropuerto para así alcanzar a la joven de cabellos azules

Emilia! Que haces aquí?

Preguntó Ami con una sonrisa

Pues como que ¿a que vine? vine para coquetear con algún piloto y pedir que me de un hijo! Tontita! Pues vine a despedirme de ti que mas!

Ami rió un poco, Emilia era una amiga que había conocido unos días después de haber llegado a los Estados Unidos, le recordaba tanto a Serena antes de que...

Regresaras cierto?

Pregunto un poco temerosa por la respuesta

Claro que si, solo me iré unos 2 meses y aquí me tendrás

Que bueno! Espero que te la pases muy bien!

Emilia abrazo fuertemente a su amiga

00000000000

Riiiiiinn! Riiiiiiiinnn!

Se escuchaba el teléfono sonar hasta que un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, vestía de traje y con corbata gris, contesto el insistente teléfono

Bueno?... a hola madre! como están?...que?...QUE! pero como! ...Desde cuándo!

Sus ojos engrandecieron

Continura


	6. Reencuentros Cercanos

**Temor al Amor**

**Capitulo VI**

"**Reencuentros cercanos"**

**Serena entraba a su departamento junto con Hotaru, ya era algo tarde, ella estaba ya bastante cansada y al abrir la puerta se frotaba su cuello tenso**

Que bueno que llegaste enana

Se escucho una voz

Ha!... hay eres tu, que susto me diste!

" _no le vuelvo a dar una copia de mis llaves ¬¬" _

Dijo recuperada del susto que le dio aquel hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala

Tiiiooo!

Hotaru corrió hacia Sammy con mucha energía y le dio un gran abrazo mientras Serena cerraba la puerta

Hola, cada vez que te veo estas mas grande!

**Sammy le correspondió el abrazo**

Tengo algo para ti

Le dijo guiñando el ojo y fue hacia la mesita y tomo una cajita envuelta en un hermoso papel brillante alo que la pequeña engrandeció sus ojos

Puedo abrirlo ahora?

Dijo con emoción

Claro! Espero que te guste

Hotaru comenzó a romper con cuidado la envoltura (es que le gusto el papel ja ja) y abrió el paquete mostrando así un gran cuaderno de portada gruesa de un color morado con brillantitos en los costados, en el centro estaba el signo zodiacal Capricornio en azul celeste y en las esquinas lucían una suaves líneas onduladas doradas

Se muy bien que te gusta mucho escribir, dime te gusta?

Claro! Me gusta mucho, Gracias tío! En este momento lo voy a usar

**Dijo Hotaru corriendo rápido a su cuarto con gran entusiasmo, como le gustaba escribir fantásticas historias! Serena mostró una de las pocas sonrisas que lucían radiantes y sinceras **

Llegaste antes de lo previsto hermano

**Su voz era tranquila**

Serena hay algo importante que vine a decirte

**Sammy mostró un rostro serio a lo que Serena se quedo un poco confusa**

Que sucede Sammy?

En ese momento otra persona salió de la cocina, Serena al verla se congelo, que hacia ella aquí? Se preguntaba quiso preguntarle casi a gritos pero su voz no salía con facilidad

Ma..madre?

Serena... hija

Serena frunció el ceño que hacia ella aquí? Que es lo que quería después de tanto tiempo? Ikuko corrió rápido hacia ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Serena no respondió al abrazo, seguía confundida

Que.. que es lo que estas haciendo aquí madre?

**Logro pronunciar, auque no fuerte su tono no era muy agradable**

Papá esta en el hospital

**Respondió Sammy aun con su semblante serio, Serena estaba aturdida**

_**¬¬¬**_

_**Papi, me das un helado?**_

_**Claro hija de que sabor lo quieres?**_

_**Paaapá! Me dan miedo los rayos T.T**_

_**No te preocupes Serenita, no te aran daño**_

_**¬¬¬**_

En.. en el hospital?

Repitió Serena tratando de reaccionar, aun tenia a su madre abrazándola

Papá hace tiempo se había sentido mal creyendo que era algún resfriado ya que tosía mucho, pero fue empeorando mas y mas... al ir con el medico...

Sammy bajo la mirada, pero su madre que estaba abrazándola continuo

Le detectaron un avanzado cáncer pulmonar

Dijo Ikuko un susurro viendo a Serena en el rostro pero aun la abrazaba, ella no reaccionaba, solo negaba con la cabeza...

Hija, tu padre esta muriendo, le quedan pocos días...

No...

¬¬¬

_**Papá es que no entiendes yo...**_

_**Como esperas que entienda... me decepcionas Serena, como pudiste!**_

_**Pero...**_

_**Serena, sal... ahora te aras cargo de tu irresponsabilidad **_

_**Pero papá!... mamá por favor escúchenme**_

**¬¬¬**

Serena, el te necesita, necesita verte

No... ME NECESITA? El no me necesita! ... Donde estaba él cuando yo lo necesitaba!

Grito Serena alejándose de aquel abrazo y con la mirada enfurecida, Ikuko con lagrimas trataba de hablar con ella pero no lo conseguía

Serena, esque tu no entiendes, nosotros…

Intentaba hablar Ikkuco pero serena no se lo permitio

No tienen nada que hacer aquí! Esto fue suficiente! Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con esto! El me rechazo cuando necesitaba de él! Y no tengo ninguna obligación de ir a verlo, no tengo nada que hablar con el! NADA! Ahora les agradecería mucho de que se fueran ... Ambos!

Ikuko estaba muda, pero no podía hacer nada... aun con lagrimas salió rápido de aquel departamento pero Sammy se le quedo viendo fijamente, saco un papel y anoto algo sobre el para ponerlo en una mesita y así marcharse

Serena ahora sola en la sala, respiraba dificultosamente y tomo el papel para ver lo que decía

"_Hospital Hiero, 329"_

Serena suspiro con enormes ganas de llorar, se sentó un el sillón aun con el papel en la mano y con la otra sostenía su cabeza

Mamá? Donde esta el Tío Sam?

El... ya se ha ido

**Hotaru veía a su madre con tristeza y bajo la mirada, tenia miedo de dar su siguiente pregunta... ya desde hace mucho tiempo quería decirle pero... siempre había algo que le decía que no preguntara nada**

Mamá...

Hotaru, vete a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana tienes clases...

**Dijo ella sin verla, ya que su vista au estaba en ese papel viendo, su padre estaba muriendo... muriendo **

Donde esta papá?

Serena rápidamente subió la mirada, con los ojos tan grandes como plato... sabia que tarde o temprano preguntaría... aun que ella prefería que nunca, pero ahora? Que le diría?

**0000**

Ya se encontraba a mitad de camino, estaba tan emocionada! Lucia una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras escuchaba por unos audífonos un poco de música clásica

" _serena se llevara una gran sorpresa, hace tiempo que no la veo"_

Pensaba la chica de cabello azulado que seguía igual de corto, tenia puesto sus lentes que eran un poco grandes y redondos ya que estaba leyendo un libro bastante grueso y en su cuello lucia un pequeño corazón azulado con una "A" en medio

0000

**Haruka se encontraba tocando el timbre de lo que parecía un lujoso departamento, al abrirse la puerta apareció una hermosa mujer, su largo cabello aguamarina que estaba recogido en una pinza haciendo que unos rebeldes mechones cayeran a los costados, tenia como maquillaje una ligera sombra verde haciendo sus ojos azules se resaltaran y un poco de brillo para los labios, tenia puesto un vestido blanco que aunque simple era elegante**

Wauu! Michiru estas mas que preciosa!

**Se expresó Haruka al verla de arriba abajo**

Pues tu tampoco estas tan mal, mi querida Haruka

**Michiru tomo un bolso y salió del lugar, junto con ella abordando el auto deportivo**

Y dime, ya la invitaste?

Claro! Pero ya sospecho, te dije que se iba a dar cuenta

Respondió mientras iba manejando

Es que eres algo obvia y no sabes mentirle

**Dijo una ligera risa **

Además le ara bastante bien, quizás este sea el indicado

Mm no se Michi, estas segura que es de confianza?

**Pregunto viéndola de reojo**

Hay Haruka! Ya te dije que si, Tu siempre desconfías de todos, hasta podrías desconfiar de ti misma

Eso no es verdad!

Dijo esta ves entrecerrando los ojos enojada y sus cachetes parecían inflarse .

Jajaja te ves muy chistosa haciendo eso! Jajaja bueno para que te sientas mas tranquila lo conocerás esta noche en a fiesta

**0000**

Yaten?...estas despierto?

Mina picaba suavemente el hombro de su acompañante

No, estoy ya por la novena nube, por que?

Pregunto malhumorado Yaten frotándose los ojos

No puedo dormir T.T

Y para eso me despertaste! Haaa Mina! Sabes el trabajo que me costo conciliar el sueño en este incomodo asiento!

Dijo enojado mientras volvía a acomodarse, su cabeza no se acomodaba en la almohadilla y sentía el frió de la ventana del avión, no podía inclinar mas el asiento por que el señor de atrás ya lo había amenazado de que no se hiciera para atrás ya que le molestaba y su brazo derecho ya se le estaba adormilando por recargarse tanto tiempo en el

Es que.. estoy muy nerviosa... y necesito hablar con alguien

Dijo Mina con ojitos grandes y suplicantes

No Mina! Déjame dormir!

Pero Yaten...

Noo! Quiero dormir!

Pero..pero...no seas malito

Volvió a picarle el hombro para no dejarlo dormir (eso de verdad que es muy, muy molesto! Lo se por que ya lo he hecho jajaja)

Haa! Esta bien!... que sucede?

Yaten se sentó bien en el asiento y miro a Mina sintiendo sus párpados pesados

Es que estoy muy nerviosa, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo noticias de ella...y si ya no me quiere? Y si ya no se acuerda de mi? u.ù

Mina tranquila

Yaten puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

No pasara eso, por lo que me has dicho de ella, son muy buenas amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, además...

Se acerco mas al rostro de Mina con una liguera sonrisa

No es tan fácil olvidarse de ti ...

Mina al sentirlo tan cerca y al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojo

Es difícil olvidar a una persona tan molesta y desesperante como tu

Yaten mostró una gran sonrisa y se volteo para volver a acomodarse

YATEN! QUE MALO ERES CON MIGO... solo por eso no te dejare dormir en todo el viaje!

Señorita..

Se escucho la voz de una de las azafatas

Hee.. si?

Guarde silencio por favor, el viaje es bastante largo y algunas personas intentan dormir

Mina se puso toda roja de la pena ú/ù

000

Hotaru... he... tu ..padre... "dios! Que le digo?" hee...

Serena tartamudeaba, no tenia aun nada en mente para decir, Hotaru la veía atenta, era la primera vez que veía a su madre tartamudear

Que pasa, mamá? Donde esta?

Los ojos de Serena, mostraban tristeza e inseguridad, para así mostrar una sonrisa débil para abrazar a su hija con gran cariño

Hotaru, tu padre murió meses antes de que nacieras, ya que tubo un accidente automovilístico

Hotaru sintió un gran vació, ahora jamás podría conocerlo

Por que me lo dijiste?

Hablo entrecortadamente abrazando con fuerza a su madre

Pensaba decírtelo mas adelante, cuándo creyera que era la edad adecuada

"esto es lo mejor"

Hotaru sintió como lunas lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas

Me... me gustaría ir a verlo...

Dijo casi en susurro

Como?

Me gustaría... ir a verlo, a su tumba

0000

Haruka y Michiru ya se encontraba en un gran salón donde se realizaba una fiesta elegante, varios hombre se le quedaban viendo a la violinista y eso a Haruka o le agradaba nada

Vamos Haruka deja de poner esa cara, que parece que trague a mi guardaespaldas jaja

No me gusta como se te quedan viendo esos pervertidos ¬¬

Michi rió por lo bajo y vio hacia los alrededores

Ho! Ahí esta, vamos ven para que lo conozcas

Michuru tomo de la mano a una seria Haruka

Kou-san me da gusto verlo y ver que allá decidido venir a la fiesta

Dijo en forma de saludo y con un poco de coquetería

Lo mismo digo Michiru-san

Respondió el joven inclinándose un poco en forma de saludo y vio que al lado de Michiru se encontraba una persona de cabello rubio cenizo y alborotado vestido de un traje rojo camisa blanca y corbata... pero.. el frunció el ceño, en verdad ese sujeto era hombre?

Kou-san Te presento a mi ...novio

Soy Haruka Tenou, mucho gusto

Soy Taiki Kou, el gusto es mío

Michiru sonrió ampliamente al verlos darse la mano

Disculpe, dijo Novio?

Pregunto Taiki viendo fijamente a Haruka, a lo que ella no le agrado nada, sintió que la retaban

Así es, es mi novio desde la preparatoria

Respondió Michiru tomando un sorbo de una copa de vino

Ho! Ya desde hace bastante tiempo...

La mirada de Taiki se hacia mas pesada

Si, algún problema con eso?

Preguntó enojada Haruka, por que la veía así?

Ho discúlpeme Tenou-san, no, no hay ningún problema, lo que pasa es que me pareció que en el momento en que lo vi, creía que era mujer n.ñ

Haruka no sabia que decir... pocas personas se daban cuenta a simple vista y Michiru solamente sonrió auque por dentro estaba igual de impresionada, ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta tan rápido la primera vez que vio a Haruka.

Continuara


	7. Concierto

**Temor al Amor**

**Capitulo VII**

**..Concierto..**

**Serena había dejado a Hotaru ya dormida en su habitación y ella se fue a la cama, apenas y se había puesto a un lado de ella se dejo caer, ni siquiera se molesto en cambiarse de ropa, su mente tenia tantas cosas en que pensar..** **El día había sido bastante exhausto! No solamente había tenido mucho trabajo, si no que ahora le llegaban con la noticia de que Hotaru tenia problemas en la escuela y haberle mentido sobre su padre... **  
"bueno no exactamente le mentí... podría estar ya muerto!"  
**Y después le dijeron la noticia de su padre ... su padre, ella no se preocuparía por el, no debería!.. aun así... **  
**Su ojos se comenzaron a sentir pesados** "Ahora si! Los regalos" "Que hermosa gatita" La gata maullaba y corría a lo lejos perdiéndose en una oscuridad  
"Le quedan pocos días"

"_Te encuentras bien princesa?"_

**Una copa de vino daba vueltas mostrando en el reflejo una sonrisa perversa**

"_Me compras un helado?"_

"_Me siento un poco extraña"_

Muchos colores comenzaron a rodearla y girar, ahora se encontraba ella dentro de aquella copa de vino

"_Feliz cumpleaños princesa" _

"_Quiero verlo, ir a su tumba" _

"_Tumba, tumba, tumba"_

**la voz de su pequeña resonaba en su cabeza**

"_Donde esta papá?"_

"_Gracias padre! Me gusta muchísimo!"_

**El sudor frió comenzó a cubrir su frente**

"Hotaru esta pasando esto por mi culpa"

"_Un avanzado cáncer pulmonar"_

"_Perdóname... no puedo hacer nada por ti"_

"_Me lastimas"_

"_Tumba, tumba, tumba"_

"_Podemos ir al parque?"_

**Apretó las cobijas lo mas fuerte que pudo y movía su cabeza de un lado al otro**

"_Me dan miedo los rayos"_

"_Tranquila no te aran daño"_

"_Darien no! Basta!"_

"_Callate!"_

**Se contraía violentamente, su mano izquierda quedo enredada entre las sabanas**

"_desean pedir ya su orden?"_

"_No te preocupes esos accidentes suelen suceder"_

**campanitas resonaban componiendo una hermosa melodía**

"_Que deseo pedirás?"_

"_solo no te distraigas tanto para la otra"_

"_me permite esta pieza mi lady?"_

**El sonido aturdidor que emanaba del reloj-despertador despertó a Serena**

mmmm.. no! Un rato mas!

Dijo Serena tapándose la cara, pero el ruido no dejaba de sonar

Por fin Serena saco la cabeza y miro el reloj, aun era temprano, hoy era sábado así que le tocaba solamente el turno de la mañana, suspiro pesadamente, un nuevo día había llegado

Sintió su brazo adormilado y vio que su muñeca estaba enredada en las sabanas y su sangre no circulaba muy bien así que con cuidado deshizo el nudo, se levanto con desgane de la cama

Bostezó mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño, se vio en el espejo, aun traía puesto la ropa de ayer, tenia unas cuantas ojeras y su cabello rubio desecho, si como todas las mañanas... pero esta vez tenia algo diferente, se sentía diferente, no recordaba con claridad el sueño que tubo anoche pero esa melodía rondaba por su cabeza y la tranquilizaba y sonrió débilmente, comenzó a tararear mientras se quitaba la ropa para así darse una ducha

Hotaru fue despertando poco apoco al escuchar que su madre se dirigía al baño así que ella también se levanto, le parecía extraño que fuera su madre quien se levantara antes que ella

Ambas se prepararon para salir, Hotaru ya estaba en la escuela (no estoy muy segura, pero creo que allá tienen clases los sábados, si no me avisan jeje ñ.ñU) y Serena se dirigía a "Crown" pero aun estaba serrado!

Q_ue extraño... ya debería haber llegado Nicolás_

Pensó Serena al sentarse bajo la entrada del lugar

Buenas días Señorita Tsukino, llega temprano hoy

Dijo con amabilidad un chico de ojos cafés y cabello castaño un poco largo y alborotado

A decir verdad eres tu el que llego un poco retrasado Nicolás

Si es verdad, en un momento abro

Nicolás era el encargado de llegar antes que los demás para así limpiar el lugar y mantenerlo arreglado por las mañanas y las chicas se turnaban para así ayudarle (y que les pagaran un poco mas)

Nicolás era muy jovial y siempre se le veía sonriendo por todo sin embargo esta mañana se veía un poco opacado. Serena lo vio con detenimiento, no quería me terse en la vida de los demás..., aun así se sintió "obligada" a preguntar

Que te sucede Nicolas?

Nicolás la vio sorprendido ya que Serena no hablaba mas que lo necesario

Bueno... es que...

Nicolás bajo la mirada y tomo el trapeador y una cubeta

Ayer... no pude dormir muy bien

Metió el trapeador en la cubeta con agua y comenzó a limpiar

Por que? sucedió algo?

Nicolas movía de un lado al otro el trapeador, no quería decir nada.. pero necesitaba decirlo, así que dejo aun lado el trapeador y se acerco un poco a Serena

Lo que pasa es que ayer... Rei y yo... me dejo

Serena abrió grande los ojos, ella no conocía personalmente a la susodicha pero Nicolás siempre le gustaba hablar de ella, fueron novios casi por 3 años y Nicolás soñaba con comprarle un anillo de compromiso este año, Serena no sabia como ayudarle su mano tembló ligeramente

Nicolas al ver la reacción de Serena sonrió nuevamente, todos sabían que Serena evitaba el contacto físico y se sintió feliz al sentir su mano sobre su espalda brindándole apoyo

El resto del día comenzó a correr con normalidad, Azuki y Kakyu comenzaron a andar de un lado al otro, Nicolas se mantenía ocupado limpiando el área de los videojuegos y Andréu ...

Tsukino que haces aquí?

Preguntó al verla en la parte trasera de donde se rentaban las películas, ella no contesto y solamente se le quedaba viendo

Te sucede algo?

Volvió a preguntar acercándose a ella, nuevamente no tubo respuesta aun que esta vez Serena se deshizo sus coletas, dejando caer sus rubios cabellos caer libremente sobre su espalda y hombros, comenzó a mecerse con suavidad mientras se desabrochaba la blusa

Serena! Pero que crees que estas haciendo!

Dijo impactado al ver como la blusa caía al suelo seguida de una falda de tablillas color rosa, dejando así al descubierto una sexy ropa interior de encaje, Serena se acercaba a él con sensualidad moviendo su mano como una forma de decirle que él se acerque

Furuhata...

La voz se Serena se escuchaba casi en susurro y con un tono juguetón

Furuhata...

La voz ahora era mas fuerte

FURUHATA!

Un gran grito de Molly hizo que retumbaran sus oídos callando así también de una silla donde descansaba

Ha! Pero que te pasa! Que susto me diste!

Dijo Andréu levantándose

Por que me gritas así! Yo que soy tu jefazo!

Perdona Furuhata, pero te llamaba y no me hacías caso

Se excuso Molly

Bueno, bueno, que es lo que sucede

Dijo sonrojado Andréu

La señorita Kino acaba de llegar

Ho! Si esta bien... y Molly

Si?

No me vuelvas a interrumpir cuado estoy pensando en asuntos muy importantes u.ú

Dijo Andréu para así irse a ver a la nueva cocinera y dejar a una Molly desconcertada

Andreú se dirigió a la señorita Kino que vestía un simple pero lindo vestido largo color marrón, con su cabello recogido de una coleta alta y aretes en forma de rosa

Señorita Kino, me alegra verla de nuevo, le mostrare el área de trabajo donde estará, no es mucho, además las chicas le ayudaran en cualquier duda que tenga

Gracias

Dijo Lita moviendo su cabeza elegantemente y siguiendo a su nuevo jefe hacia lo que seria la cocina

Andreú mostraba una tranquila sonrisa y entro al lugar

Chicas!

Dijo para así llamar la atención de una apurada Azuki con algunas ollas, Kakyuu picando algunos vegetales y Serena que estaba apunto de llevarse una orden, (Molly se encontraba atendiendo a unos nuevos clientes)

Les presento a su nueva compañera de cocina, espero que se lleven bien, ella es Lita Kino, ellas son Kakyuu Kimotkusein, Serena Tsukino, mi hermana, Unaziku Furuhata y la que viste al principio allá afuera es Molly Osaka

Dijo con una sonrisa aun mas relajada

Bueno las dejo trabajar y que se conozcan tengo personas que esperan en los videojuegos jeje, nos vemos

Se despidió dejando el lugar con un incomodo silencio...

MIAAAAUUUU

Se escucho un maullido desde la ventana

Que fue eso?

Pregunto extrañada Lita

No te preocupes, es la gata de Serena, que siempre anda de un lado al otro, no es así Serena?

Respondió Azuki sonriendo, Serena solamente asintió y salió del lugar con la orden sin dirigirle palabra alguna a Lita que se encontraba a lado de la puerta, así que ella frunció un poco el seño a tal comportamiento de indiferencia

No lo tomes a mal, ella así es

Dijo Kakyuu al ver este gesto

Y que hacen con el gato?

Pregunto nuevamente Lita

A solamente le dejamos un pequeño plato de leche afuera, quieres verla? Es una gatita muy linda vamos ven, para que la conozcas, la hicimos la mascota oficial del restaurante jajaja

Se escucho la voz de Molly entrar al lugar

Eso ya será para después Molly tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Reprocho kakyuu

Si, por favor o me volveré loca con esta estufa!

Dijo entre lagrimitas Azuki

Después de explicarle a Lita los platillos que debían hacerse, todo corrió normalmente, aunque se sorprendían con la rapidez de las manos de la chica nueva al preparar las ordenes, todos menos Serena, ya que ella estaba demasiado entrada en sus pensamientos como para ponerle atención a eso

" _ya casi es la hora de recoger a Hotaru será mejor darme prisa, si esos escuincles la molestaron de nuevo me las pagaran, necesito comprar la despensa, terminando le pido un pago adelantado Furahata, lo necesito..."_

pensaba mientras llevaba consigo un par de elados dobles y al pasar por una de las paredes vio un gran cartel

"_ho rayos! Casi lo olvido el concierto de Michiru, tendre que cancelarlo, mi hermano no podrá cuidarla esta vez ya que..."_

Serena paro en seco y saco un papelito de sus bolsillos

""_Hospital Hiero, 329... papá...me necesitas? Y que fue de mi cuando te necesitaba?"_

**pronto acabo el turno de Serena y fue por Hotaru, esta vez al parecer no habían pasado problemas en la escuela **

mamá... como se llamaba?

**Pregunto la pequeña mientras estaba sentada en la mesa con su cuaderno nuevo que le habían regalado**

como se llamaba quien?

**Pregunto distraídamente Serena mientras hacia el aseo**

Papá

**Dios! Lo que menos quería Serena ahora era recordar ese nombre! **

**Serena volteo a ver a su hija, al verla no pudo evitar ver a Darien en ella, el cabello negro y lacio, los ojos , la piel clara, nuevamente ella suspiro, serrando los ojos, como si así pudiera evitar ver a ese sujeto, ella se puso frente a Hotaru**

Hotaru.. tengo que decirte que...

**TOC, TOC, TOC**

**Se escucho un llamado de la puerta **

Gatita? Estas en casa?

**Se escucho la voz de Haruka desde afuera**

Hola gatita! Como estas?

Pregunto galantemente Haruka recargado en la puerta y guiñando el ojo

Serena rió levemente con eso

Pasa Haruka, dime quieres que te sirva algo?

No para nada, solo vine por ti, Michillu nos espera, en el lugar del concierto

Dijo tranquila pasando hacia la sala y saludando a Hotaru

Lo lamento Haruka, pero no podré ir

Dijo con un dejo de tristeza Serena

Pero por que?

Es que no puedo dejar a Hotaru aquí sola

Pero... y Sammy no la puede cuidar, creía que el vendría

Dijo un poco desconcertada

El tio vino ayer pero no se quedo mucho tiempo

Sucedió algo?

Pregunto ahora si preocupada, Serena no respondió, ya que ni ella sabia si en verdad era algo de importancia...

No... no es...nada grave

Dudo en contestar Serena, Haruka la conocía bien y titubear no era la forma común en que su gatita hablaba, la vio detenidamente, además tenia que llevarla a como diera lugar al concierto o Michiru aria que ella pagara las consecuencias

En ese caso...

Haruka cargo entre sus brazos a la pequeña

La pequeña dama ira con nosotros, estoy seguro que le encantara ver como Michiru toca el violín

Pero... _"...papá..." _esta bien iremos, aguarden un momento no tardo

Dijo Serena al dirigirse a su habitación

Eso mi pequeña dama significa que tardara entre una o dos horas media en estar lista

Rió Haruka junto con Hotaru y dicho y hecho salaron mas tarde de aquel lugar, después de un viaje con el auto de Haruka (me encanta su auto!) pronto llegaron al lugar (y pá como maneja ella como no va a ser pronto!)

Es muy grande!

Hablo Hotaru viendo los amplios espacios del lugar, los asientos forrados de una tela suave y roja, el escenario la plataforma era de madre muy bien cuidada donde al fondo se veía el lugar donde se ponían los coros, y un gran piano negro, mas abajo se encontraban otras personas con instrumentos musicales de todo tipo, observo como los altos techos estaban muy detalladamente pintados, con tonos dorados y plateados

El concierto pronto comenzará, vallamos a sentarnos

Recomendó Haruka guiando a sus amigas en unos asientos de primera fila

Unos minutos mas tarde las luces el lugar comenzaron a apagarse, dejando solamente iluminado el escenario

Una bella mujer de cabello ondulado aguamarina, vestida con lo que era un pantalón color blanco y una blusa del mismo color pero sin mangas, que tenia diseños modernos dejando su espalda al descubierto, a lado de ella un joven muy alto y apuesto, de cabellera obscura y larga, sujetada por una coleta, traía una camisa azul claro, una corbata del mismo color pero en un tono mas fuerte, conjugándolo con un saco y pantalón de un color amarillo suave, donde una rosa blanca adornaba el bolsillo del saco

Ambos al estar en medio del escenario dieron una leve reverencia y el joven fue a centrase frente al piano preparándoos mientras que Michiru colocaba su violín sobre su hombro y pregraba el arco

Ninguno de los presentes hizo ruido alguno, esperando las próximas notas de los músicos

Las notas del piano eran dulces, suaves...

Seguidas por una casi imperceptible campanilla, el violín de Michillu hacia su aparición marcando un ritmo un poco mas acelerado, un travieso flautín hacia un llamado uniendo otros tres violines, el piano aumentaba un poco mas el ritmo sin abandonar el dulce sonido de las notas, Michiru subía y bajaba el arco de su violín con gran cariño, dejando la ultima nota de la introducción para ella sola...

Serena al escuchar tan armoniosos sonidos cerro los ojos con tranquila

La siguiente pieza... el piano creaba sonidos entre cortados y rítmicos, repentinamente las notas aumentaban y disminuyan su velocidad,

Serena abrió los ojos viendo detenidamente a aquel joven, viendo como las manos casi flotaban sobre las teclas

Haciendo un vaivén con la música, crearon una hermosa representación, después el silencio...

La siguiente pieza el violín de Michiru, todos quedaban asombrados de la habilidad que poseía la mujer con su instrumento musical, llenando todos de diferentes emociones y sentimientos, ya que la música se notaba triste y melancólica y otras veces parecía que revivía y volaba entre los aires

La sincronización de Michiru y el joven Kou era perfecta

Después de varias piezas más, el concierto llego a su fin, con una pieza musical de nuevo tipo

Taiki se levanto de su asiento y se puso aun lado de Michiru donde avían un micrófono

Todos quedaron asombrados de la gran voz del joven Taiki al escucharlo cantar junto con el violín que también se hacia escuchar, algo sumamente extraño ya que al cantar parecía que el instrumento le contestaba

Ambos al dar su reverencia, el publico se puso de pie aplaudiéndoles y lanzando rosas por doquier

Haruka, Serena y Hotaru también se habían puesto de pie, el concierto había sido todo un éxito!

Oooooo

El Crown center estaba cerrando, ya era tarde pero fueron Andréu y Lita los últimos en salir

No quieres que te acompañe, ya es tarde

Propuso Andréu amablemente

No se preocupe, ya que vivo cerca de aquí, aun así gracias

Contesto la castaña con una ligera sonrisa. Así fue como ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, Lita ya alejada del lugar comenzó a pensar que tal vez si debió aceptar la propuesta, la calle estaba muy solitaria y silenciosa.

Tas, tas, tas, tas

Los tacones de sus zapatos se escuchaban mas fuertes de lo normal, sintió un escalofrió y decidió apurar aun mas el paso, unas fuertes manos la sujetaron, una de la cintura y la otra cubriéndole la boca, ella al intentar golpearlo el sujeto la pego contra la pared

Sigues siendo igual de agresiva, linda

Dijo con cierta malicia aquel hombre, mientras deslizaba su manos por la entrepierna

Di...

Shhh!

Intento decir Lita pero fue interrumpida, la tenue luz de las calles le ayudaba a ver los ojos azules de su agresor

Dime, que has averiguado?

La interrogo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello

El espacio es lo suficientemente grade, se podría conseguir varios clientes en ese lugar

Lita trataba de no dejarse llevar demasiado por las carisias en su espalda y aquellos tibios labios

Y el dueño?

Seguía interrogando aquel hombre mientras acercaba aun mas su cuerpo

El no aceptara, pero si gustas puedo hacerme cargo de él

Mm! No.. hablare con el primero, seguro llegaremos a un acuerdo, Te he extrañado...

Sus manos comenzaban a levantar la falda de Lita

Se supone que para eso tienes a la nueva chica no?

Bha! Se la regale a mi hermano, a demás, tu sabes muy bien como me gusta linda

Al terminar el concierto, Haruka, Hotaru y Serena bajaron a un salón muy elegante de fiesta, en donde esperarían a Michiru

Mamá necesito ir al baño

Dijo hotaru moviéndose de un lado al otro

Hotaru, ya sabes que siempre hay que ir antes de salir, esta bien vamos, aguarda aquí un momento Haruka

Dijo Serena tomando la mano de su hija

Si no te preocupes aquí las espero

Hotaru entro inmediatamente al primero que vio disponible mientras serena solamente se recargo en uno de las paredes y espero, aunque un ruido le llamo la atención

"alguien esta llorando?"

Se preguntó mientras se acercaba al lugar y toco la puertilla ligeramente, aquel sollozo había parado y salió una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos violeta, mientras se limpiaba los ojos

Ho! Disculpe no quise preocuparla

Hablo tenuemente

Te encuentras bien?

Si.. bueno no... por favor necesito su ayuda

Para sorpresa de Serena la chica extraña tomo ambas manos y le dio lo que parecía ser una nota

Por favor, necesito que entregue esto a un joven

Serena le molesto mucho eso, no solamente por que estaba tomando con fuerza sus manos si no que ya le estaba pidiendo que fuera el cartero de alguien

La joven al ver la expresión de Serena, sus ojos nuevamente se cristalizaban

Por favor! Es muy importante, su nombre es Nicolas y trabaja en el Crown Center, por favor!

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida

"acaso ella podría ser..." Tu eres...

Mami?

Interrumpió Hotaru intentando presionar el botón para el jabón liquido, Serena no se había dado cuenta que su hija ya había salido, al voltear y ver nuevamente a la chica, esta se había marchado

Vio la nota cerrada en su mano y la guardo en su bolso, después fue a ayudarle a su hija a lavarse las manos y al salir Serena estaba muy pensativa

"esa chica acaso habrá sido la novia de Nicolas? Pero por que estaba en ese estado? Que estaba haciendo ella aquí?"

Que pasa Gatita por que tan pensativa?

Haruka cargaba a Hotaru ya que quería ver la escultura de hielo que se encontraba en medio de la sala

No es nada... solo que...ya sabes que no me gustan del todo estas fiestas

Mientio mientras frotaba su frente

Si lo se, pero solo será por un momento, en lo que Michiru hace su acto de presencia

Si lo se, voy por un trago

Si quieres voy yo por el

No, no, voy yo

Cruzo la sala y al ver las bebidas tomo una y comenzó a tomarla poco a poco, necesitaba pensar a solas, no solamente por aquella chica extraña, si no también de Hotaru.. y su padre

No se había dado cuenta que alguien al verle sola se acercó galantemente hasta ella, pero justo en el momento de hablar, ella lo interrumpió primero

No gracias, no quiero nada

Dijo mientras le entregaba la copa al " mesero del lugar" y se marchaba, dejando a este con la boca abierta

"Pero que le pasa a esa chica?" se preguntaba mientras la veía irse

Que sucede hermano? Te ves muy sorprendido

Dijo apareciendo otro joven de gran altura, cabello largo y castaño oscuro

Es solo que .. ejem, dime aquí es donde se quedaron de ver tu cita a ciegas?

Dijo con tono burlón, desviando la pregunta

Ya te dije que esto es una cita a ciegas!

Pero vas a cenar con ella no?

Si pero..

Y nunca la has visto no?

Si pero..

Pero nada, una cita a ciegas es una cita a ciegas! Jajaja

Ha! Tu si que no entiendes!

Dijo el mas alto cruzando los brazos y negando la cabeza

Ha por cierto, después de termino el concierto, me hablo el enano, dijo que en dos horas llegará y que lamenta mucho no haber podido llegar a tiempo

Esta bien, no importa de todos modos habrá otro el próximo fin de semana, aunque ya no participara la señorita Kaiou

Valla ella si que es buena, además de hermosa, me pregunto si estará libre el próximo sábado

Ni lo pienses hermanito, sabes que no estamos aquí solo por diversión, devemos encontrarla cuanto antes, a demás, ella ya tiene una quiero decir un novio

A si? Que mal, pero seguro que su novio no es tan guato e inteligente como yo

Dijo con gran orgullo y mostrando una gran sonrisa conquistadora

Quieres apostar?

Le pregunto mientras señalaba a un pequeño grupo de personas donde claramente se veía a Michiru besando a un chico alto, de piel clara de ojos verdosos cabello corto y rubio

Rayos, bueno ya será para la próxima

Respondió encogiendo los hombros, sin mucha importancia

Vamos hermano, conozcamos a tu cita!

Que no es una cita!

Fue hermoso Michiru, tocaste muy bien

Dio con una sonrisa sincera

Muchas gracias Serena, me da gusto que lograste venir, ya que te tenemos una sorpresa

Rukaaaa! Tu me prometiste que ya no habrá mas citas!

Lo siento mucho gatita, pero Michiru me obligo! Sabes bien que no soporto que me deje de hablar

Serena, vamos! Será divertido!

Dijo la violinista tratando de animarla, mientras Hotaru miraba atentamente a dos extraños que se acercaban

Michiru! No tengo tiempo para estos juegos!

Por favor Serena, esta vez será diferente

Seguia intentando persuadirla Michiru

Buenas noches

Se escucho una voz varonil, serena al voltear lo reconoció rápidamente

Serena, te presento a mi compañero Tiaki Kou

Dijo guiñándole el ojo, dándole entender que el era su cita

Hola chica salsa!

Se escucho una segunda voz mostrando a un joven de gran sonrisa, brillantes ojos azules, cabellera oscura y larga sujetada por una coleta, traía puesto unos finos guantes blancos, vestía un lindo traje rojo que tenia por adorno una rosa

Chica salsa?

Pregunto disgustado Haruka

Ho disculpen, le presento a mi hermano Seiya Kou

Tu eres la camarera del Crown cierto? Yo nunca olvido un rostro aunque este cubierto de salsa

Dijo sin darle mucho caso a los demás, ella solamente asintió con la cabeza seriamente, no muy contenta con aquel nuevo apodo

Valla no sabia que se conocían

Interrumpió una interesante Michiru

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, que les pareció, tan, tan, tan! Por fin la lindura de Seiya aparece, que será aquella nota, que planea lita y ese sujeto extraño? Espero que si les halla gustado mucho, me costo un poco de trabajo hacer este capitulo pero por fin salió! Jeje

Atte:

Kitsune Saki ñ.ñ


	8. Enfrentando el Pasado

**Antes quisiera aclarar que he hecho algunas modificaciones desde el primer capitulo, no es mucho pero creo recomendable que lean desde el principio, además de que uní el capi 7 y el capi 8 n.ñ asi que este pudo haber sido el 9 jaja, espero que les guste este capi. **

"**Temor al Amor"**

**Capitulo VIII**

"**Enfrentando el Pasado"**

**Mi nombre es Serena**

**Pronuncio seriamente, pero aquel joven no parecía importarle mucho esa fría mirada, se veía muy tranquilo con aquella tierna sonrisa**

**Perdona no fue mi intención hacerte enfadar, así que tu eres su cita he? solo espero que hallas traído un diccionario o no entenderás nada de lo que te dice**

**Dijo burlonamente**

**No es una cita**

**Contestaron al uní son Taiki y Serena**

**bueno en ese caso**

**Seiya con una leve reverencia mientras se quita discretamente uno de sus guantes blancos y para sorpresa de Serena toma delicadamente su mano**

**Me permite esta pieza mi lady?**

**Seiya sonreía aun mas Guiñándole el ojo **

**Por supuesto que no**

**Dijo soltando rápidamente su mano**

"**pero que molesto!"**

**pensó no solamente Serena si no que Haruka tampoco le había agradado mucho**

**y por que no? n.ñ**

**Ejem! **

**Se hace notar Haruka poniéndose entre ellos**

**es normal que tu hermano se apropie tus citas**

**pronuncio en murmullos Michiru a Taiki, el solo rió y encogió los brazos **

**Vamos!**

**Al parecer Seiya no quería darse por vencido **

**ya dije que!**

**Toma nuevamente su mano y la lleva a la pista sin embargo el se detiene y la suelta, solamente sele queda viendo con aquella ligera sonrisa**

**Se puede saber quien te crees que eres**

**Su voz era serio y su mirada dura**

**Yo? soy Seiya kou, tu quien eres en verdad, a de ser difícil mostrar tanta indiferencia cuando se esta tan triste **

**Tu que sabes? acaso eres adivino?**

**Así que aceptas lo que digo?**

**yo no dije eso**

**jaja te estas contradiciendo**

**Rio mientras le apuntaba a la cara juguetonamente **

**Claro que no! será mejor que me dejes ir**

**Pero si yo no te estoy reteniendo, eres tu la que sigue aquí**

**Seiya elevo sus manos y encogió los hombros, y ella al ver esto se puso roja**

**Entonces me voy**

**De acuerdo si eso quieres**

**Bien! **

**Bien**

**Serena camina hacia sus amigos y toma la mano de Hotaru**

**Haruka llévame a casa**

**Pero gatita **

**Serena la mira retadoramente **

**jeje voy por el auto **

**Haruka salio inmediatamente, no quería hacerla enojar, Michiro al ver que ellas se alejaban suspiro pesadamente**

**creo que no salió bien esto**

**Se despidió de los chicos y siguió a las demás**

**Taiki volteo a ver a su hermano e intento decir algo pero fue el quien empezó**

**Lo siento Taiki, no fue mi intención arruinar esto, es que no pude evitarlo**

**No iba a decirte eso, te iba a preguntar que esperabas encontrar?**

**Seiya volteo a ver su mano pensativo**

**Te lo diré cuando lo sepa**

**Taiki le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y después comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguido por Seiya**

**Vamos, hay que ir a casa y esperaremos a Yaten y a Fighter**

**Seiya, al escucharlo paro en seco**

"**Figther..."**

**Sucede algo?**

**Pregunto Taiki al verlo parar, Seiya se veía paralizado**

**qqq**

**Ami esperaba a que llegara su equipaje por fin habia llegado, cuando un extraño hombre se acercó a ella**

**Disculpe es usted Ami Mizuno?**

**Ella al verlo se sintió algo intimidada y noto que tenia una extraña marca en el cuello **

"**una rosa?" sssi soy yo quien pregunta?**

**El hombre sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa perversa**

**Soy de seguridad, creemos que usted pueda tener importante información **

**Información? de que podría ser?**

**Por favor acompáñeme**

**Esta bien**

**Ami toma sus cosas y sigue aquel hombre**

**Qqqqq**

**Seren había llegado ya a su departamento, igual que ella Hotaru estaba muy cansada y en el momento en que toco cama se quedo dormida**

"**Ya es un poco tarde"**

**serena ya en cama observa su mano**

"**que chico tan raro y molesto!"**

**pensó con molestia, trato de ya no ponerle atención a lo sucedido y comenzó a dormir, una gatita negra se deslizaba entre la puerta para poder entrar a aquella habitación, vio a su duella ya recostada se subió a la cama la miro fijamente, moviendo su cola de un lado al otro, esperando.**

**Ooooo**

"**Esto es muy extraño, este sujeto no creo que sea algún policía o algo por el estilo, esto esta mal"**

**pensó ya alarmada Ami y se detuvo, ya s habían alejado mucho del bullicio de las personas, y eso le asustaba aun mas**

**Quien es usted en verdad?**

**Pregunto enojada **

**El extraño hombre volteo a verla con aquella perversa sonrisa, tronándose los dedos**

**Tu deberías saberlo, tu que eres una de la elegidas!**

**Como? Pero como es que...**

**Inconscientemente ella toma con fuerza su collar y da unos pasos hacia atrás**

**Como te encontramos? Fuiste un poco descuida la verdad, además de que ella confeso **

**Dijo dirigiendo su mirada detrás de Ami**

**Ella con pavor volteo su cabeza **

**Madre No!**

**Oooooooooooo**

**Que bien! Llegamos! Estoy en casa! Huuuujjuuuu!**

**Quitaba con emoción Mina mientras salían del aeropuerto **

**Quieres calmarte? Pareces una niña **

**Ho Yaten tu eres un amargado, no me dejas disfrutar nada --**

**Ambos subieron a uno de los taxis y Yaten le dio una dirección**

**A donde vamos?**

**Con mis hermanos**

**Contesto con poca emoción**

**Que bien! Por fin voy a conocerlos**

**Al llegar al lugar, Mina pudo ver una gran casa, de tres pisos y en la entrada esperaban dos jóvenes**

**Enano has llegado!**

**Seiya lo abrazo con entusiasmo**

**Que no me llames asi Cabeza dura, suéltame que me estas ahorcando**

**Basta, apenas se ven y ya están peleando**

**Negaba con la cabeza el mayor**

**No dijiste que traerías compañía**

**Dijo Seiya mirándolo de reojo**

**Hola soy Mina Aino, mucho gusto**

**Saludo dando una leve reverencia, a lo que ellos hicieron lo mismo**

**Ho! Así que, el neurótico amargado encontró su paz?**

**Pregunto Seiya mientras le daba unos codazos a Yaten**

**Pero que dices!**

**Inevitablemente El se puso algo colorado**

**Vamos a mi no me puedes engañar, lo pude percibir **

**Yaten al escucharlo le miro las manos**

**Que! Por que no traes tus guantes! Sabes que no me agrada que hagas eso! Y menos a mi! A demás de que no es lo que crees**

**A no? entonces?**

**Nuevamente discutían, Mina al verlos no pudo evitar sentir que estaba fuera de lugar **

**No les hagas caso, dime te quedaras?**

**Pregunto amablemente Taiki**

**Ho no! no quisiera ser una molestia**

**Para nada, tenemos aquí varias habitaciones, además seguramente el viaje fue largo y necesitan descansar**

**Gracias n.n**

**Taiki le mostraba la casa dejando a los dos pe leoneros afuera **

**Qqqqqqqqq**

**Te dije que no seria buena idea**

**Dijo una molesta Haruka mientras conducia**

**Pues para mi fue interesante, no salio como queria pero... viste en la forma que se miraba serena y ese chico?**

**Ese tipo a mi me...**

**Me da mala espina, lo se, lo se**

**Michiru completo la frase de su acompañante y rió**

**Qqqqqqqqqqq**

**Se puede saber por que has tardado tanto! **

**El sonido de un bofetón retumbo en aquella lúgubre habitación**

**Solo espero que los hallas entregado completos, y si veo que intentas escapar de nuevo, te saldrá muy caro me escuchaste!**

**Dijo amenazadoramente tomando el delicado rostro de la joven, pero ella le escupió la cara**

**Insolente**

**Golpeándola nuevamente hizo que ella cayera de espaldas **

**Será mejor que no te emociones tanto Endymion, o te quedaras sin acompañante**

**Ha! Eres tu Lita, que no sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin avisar?**

**Y tu que sabes de educación?**

**El se dirigio directamente hacia ella**

**No me provoques linda**

**Dicho esto el salio del ligar**

**Te encuentras bien Rei?**

**Ella se hincó para ayudarla**

**Si, no necesito ayuda... y menos de una traidora como tu**

**Dijo despreciablemente mientras ella sola se levantaba**

**Es de traición seguir al corazón?**

**Si lo es cuando el dueño de tal corazón es peor que mil demonios**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**HHHaaaaa!**

**Serena despertó bruscamente, e intentaba respirar **

"**maldición, cuando podré estar en paz!"**

**Miiiiaaaauuu!**

**Luna, que susto, no sabia que estabas aquí, que sucede acaso tienes habre?**

**La gato no se movió solamente se le quedaba viendo, la luz que entraba por la ventana hacia que sus osos brillaran extrañamente con diferentes colores **

"**Tienes que verlo"**

**Serena escucho una voz, no sabia si provenía de la habitación o de su cabeza, ella agito la cabeza, pensando que todavía se encontraba meido dormida**

"**creo que me estoy volviendo un poco loca jajaja"**

**ella se levanto de la cama y miro su reloj**

"**3:00 de la mañana sera difícil conseguir el sueño nuevamente"**

**Se dirigió a su armario y se cambo de ropa, después se fue al cuarto de Hotaru**

"**duerme bien mi pequeña estrella"**

**Luna cuídala bien, desacuerdo o te are caldo!**

**Susurro al amenazarla, Luna solo movía la cabeza de un lado al otro**

**Al salir del edificio, subió a su motocicleta y avanzo por las calles del lugar**

**Hasta detenerse a uno de los edificios mas grandes se estaciono y bajo, al quitarse el casco subió la mirada **

"**Hospital Hiero"**

**Y al leer las grandes letras serró los ojos un largo rato, y entro**

**qqqqqqqqqqqqq**

**Bueno es pero que les allá gustado, no me ha sido fácil actualizar la verdad, menos en las vacaciones jajaja**

**Pero poco a poco se va creando este fic ñ.ñ**

**Hasta el próximo Capitulo, Sayonara!**


	9. Verdades y Perdidas

"**Temor al Amor"**

**Capitulo IX**

"**Verdades y Perdidas"**

**Entra ahi y guarda silencio!**

Pronuncio aquel hombre de cabello rojizo divertido mientras empujaba a Ami dentro de una de las habitaciones, que tenían mas la apariencia de una cárcel

Ami se veía algo lastimada y fatigada al levantar su mirada su madre se encontraba junto a ella en peor estado, recostada en el suelo con una frazada que la cubría

**Madre! Responde, estas bien? Pero que fue lo que te han hecho?**

**Tranquila señorita Mizuno, nosotros no le hemos hecho nada, solo esta… un poco enferma desde hace unas semanas eso es todo… en fin yo ya me voy**

Dijo con aparente inocencia mientras sus ojos se mostraban divertidos

**Ami.. ami…**

Se escuchó entre susurros, su respiración era aun mas difícil y lenta, su rostro se encontraba manchado y maltratado, las ojeras en sus ojos estaban muy marcadas, Ami al escuchar que su madre estaba conciente se acerco aun mas a ella

**Que fue lo que sucedió? Por que no me aviste? Pude haber evitado que te hicieran daño**

**Todo fue tan rápido… no pude hacer nada… y tampoco hubieras podido hacer algo**

Decía débilmente, mientras intentaba en vano levantarse o al menos sentarse

**Su fuerza a aumentado, han conseguido capturar a 2 de las 5 llaves, debes evitar que …**

La rasposa tos le impedía hablar, mientras gotas de sangre escurrían por las líneas de su reseca boca

**Debes evitar que la encuentren… ella aun no sabe quien es… corre un gran peligro**

**Pero como are eso, no puedo salir de aquí y no pienso dejarte!**

**Tienes que hacerlo! Escúchame bien!**

**No, no quiero dejarte no!**

**Sabias que en cualquier momento pasaría esto, ahora tu y las demás deben ser fuertes! **

**Esto no debió pasar así, no debería estar pasando esto!**

**ooOOOOOooo**

**Deambulaba por la casa con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que era bastante tarde, al llegar por tercera vez a la sala decidió apreciar el paisaje de la ciudad por la ventana**

""""""""""

"_FlashBack"_

_Las altas yerbas le impedían correr mas rápido, podía sentir la desesperación, el temor… no estaba muy lejos de ella, hasta que con la tenue luz de la luna llena ilumino una de las colinas donde se podía apreciar aquella figura recostada y mal herida_

_Seiya…_

"""""""""""

**Acaso no puedes dormir?**

**Pregunto Yaten mientras se acercaba a su hermano y este solamente afirmo con la cabeza, mientras se recargaba en una de las ventanas, y el reflejo del vidrio se podía apreciar su rostro alegre, pero Yaten sabia bien que detrás de eso siempre ha existido un gran vació **

Puede apreciar un agradable brillo en esa chica, entiendo el por que te agrada tanto

**Comento Seiya refiriéndose a Mina**

No malentiendas las cosas!

Ho vamos no se por que no lo quieres aceptar, deberías estar alegre por ello ya que ella

Calla ya, sabes bien que me molesta que hagas eso, es injusto

Acaso no pueden dejar sus pleitos para mañana?

**Se escucho la voz de Taiki mientras se acercan a ellos**

Se despertara por tanto escándalo

Bueno, esta bien, me guardo mis cometarios, pero sigo insistiendo que

Mejor aprovechemos esto para poder hablar sobre nuestra búsqueda

**Intentaba cambiar de conversación Yaten**

Pero debemos esperar a Figther

Figther, ella… no volvera, se ha ido

**Anuncio Seiya aunque su rostro mostraba completa calma su voz débilmente se quebró**

Que te refieres con eso?

**Pregunto disgustado Yaten **

**OooooOooooO**

**El eco que producía sus pasos le parecían aun mas fuertes cada ves que se acercaba mas y mas a la habitación, su corazón latía aceleradamente al estar frente a la puerta nuecero "329"**

**Titubeo antes de tocar la perilla y abrir la puerta**

**Una débil lamparita alumbraba el lugar, hay se encontraba recostado, con un pésimo semblante, nunca lo había visto así, sintió su corazón oprimirse al verlo en tal estado, varios cables estaban conectados a el, y una maquina especial para respirar le cubría la boca**

**Kenji abrió los ojos al sentir su presencia y a duras penas consiguió sonreír**

Viniste a verme…

Asi es, para demostrar que al menos uno de nosotros tiene un corazón

**Le respondio secamente mientras se paraba a un costado de la camilla**

Comprendo tu enojo, se bien que tal vez para ti halla sido injusto, pero creerme, fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer, para … para protegerte

Que tonterías…protegerme? Me abandonaron!

**Apretó sus manos con furia y dolor, mientras su cien se fruncía **

No… no fue así… si no todo lo contrario,

**Kenji levanto su mano hacia su rostro y así se quito aquella mascarilla para poder hablar con más libertad**

Supongo que esto fue nuestro error, queríamos que te quedaras mas tiempo, pero ella nos dijo que cuando cumplieras los 10 años te llevarían, nosotros nos negamos, Ikkuco y yo… queríamos estar mas tiempo con tigo, verte crecer

Deliras! Solo son pretextos, no sabes lo que dices

Serena, todo este tiempo … tanto tiempo…

**Vacilo en continuar Kanji, su mirada se perdía entre la lejanía**

No debes temer… los recuerdos son solo eso, recuerdos que nos acechan por las noches vienen como olas y se van lentamente, son solo sueños… son solo ilusiones, no debes temer, ya que nunca estuviste sola y nunca lo estarás ellos las protegerán, estoy seguro de ello, no debes temer a volver a sentir, ya que así podrás encontrar la fuerza… así podrás liberarte, así podrás salvarla

Que dices…de que demonios hablas!

**Sentía un gran nudo en su garganta, aquellas palabras comenzaban a atemorizar a Serena**

Creíamos que tu serias, pero no a sido así… no debió pasar así…ella fue la elegida para dar fin al tiempo para dar principio a un poder, así como dará fin a su vida y principio de otra, las luces frías de diamante parecen del ángel mas son del demonio, pero aun puedes expandir tus alas y volar,

**La voz de su padre se grababa en su memoria, y le intimidaba todo aquello le decía solo podía mantenerse inmóvil viéndolo sin entender**

**Kanji al ver su confusión levanto nuevamente su mano tratando de alcanzar el rostro de su hija, serena se sentó a un lado de el y sintió la fría mano de su padre**

Hicimos lo que creíamos correcto, como íbamos a saberlo? Como?

**Se pregunto a si mismo mientras sus cristalinos ojos comenzaban derramar lagrimas pero trato de mostrar una sonrisa mientras acariciaba con gran ternura el joven rostro de Serena**

Papa, por que esta pasando esto, por que me dices todo esto

Se bien que ahora no lo entiendes, pero lo aras en su momento

**Los latidos del corazón de Kanji se registraban por maquina, cada vez mas lentos como su respiración, mas pausados, Serena al ver esto no pudo evitar llorar, sabia bien que pasaría**

Serena, siempre! Siempre serás mi pequeña niña, siempre mi niña

**Pronuncio entre sus últimos suspiros, su mano caía pesada e inerte sobre el colchón**

Papa'…papa'… padre…. PAPA!

**oOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Como puedes decirlo asi tan tranquilo!

Yaten! Basta! Calmate

Como esperas que me calme Taiki! Si Figther a muerto y este inútil no hizo nada para evitarlo y como si fuera poco aun conservas esa entupida sonrisa, es acaso que no sientes dolor al perderla

No

**Contesto Seiya mientras se cubría la herida del golpe que le había dado Yaten **

Yaten, no debiste golpearlo, el no tiene la culpa, esa fue decisión de figther, sabes bien que aunque nosotros no seamos hermanos de sangre, debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros

Pero!

Crees que me gusta esto Yaten! Crees que yo disfruto de esto!

**Seiya mantenía agachada su cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, y se sonreía mientras se cristalizaban sus ojos**

De no poder sentir la felicidad por mi mismo ni siquiera el dolor de perder a mi única hermana, solo puedo experimentar tales emociones por esta maldición, esta furia.., esta tristeza no viene de mi, como puedo sentir algo por mi mismo?

Seiya…

**Ambos lo vieron con pesar… acaso había alguna solución?**

**000**

**Bueno y que tal? Que les pareció? Les gusto? Espero que si jaja yo creo que esto se esta poniendo un poquito mejor no lo creen? Espero sus comentarios, ahora me retiro para comer algun sabroso sándwich jajaja **

**sayonara!**


End file.
